


Niima Strip

by Crackedkybercrystal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackedkybercrystal/pseuds/Crackedkybercrystal
Summary: "What now" Ren asked in the same cool tone he'd used with San Tekka. "Do you slit my throat to prove your usefulness?"He was significantly taller than her, so she had pushed her body up against him to get into position. Ren looked down into her eyes and saw the exact moment  she registered his stiffening cock snug against her."Ah, you’ve got that look in your eyes,” he said. His gaze had moved to her mouth, he watched her swallow.“Why don’t you undo my pants and blow me right here,” he suggested.***********Rey worked at The Outpost, a sleazy dive bar on the Niima Strip, until Ren walks into her life and everything gets blown up.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stared at the sunset as she walked along, watching the burning red sun dip below the horizon, swallowed by the purple haze. It was the end of another scorching hot day in the Niima Strip, the contested finger of land stretched between the First Order Colony to the east, and the New Republic lands to the west. She breathed in the rare moment of calm before descending the ramp to The Outpost bar. When it’s hot enough to fry a mudhorn egg on a speeder at midday, the balmy evenings bring out all the crazies and The Outpost is a magnet for every two-bit bandit and misfit in the region. Plutt had built the bar in the subterranean parking garage of a bombed out apartment block. Nobody had air conditioning anymore, so the basement level kept things as cool as possible and he’d been able to furnish it with finds from the abandoned apartments. It gave the bar an unexpected hominess, with old couches and mismatched tables. Rey had experienced some interesting shifts, but so long as the tips kept flowing, she figured she could hold her own. 

There’s already a good sized crowd bustling for service when she arrives. Jannah is working one end of the bar and Rose is at the other, they’re pulling beers and lining up watered down shots as fast as they can, Rey steps up quickly to join them, she’s never seen it this full. But the bar staff aren’t the only ones working at a frenzied pace. The brothel that Plutt runs in the back rooms is also hustling to meet demand. This early in the evening, it’s normally pretty quiet, but tonight the girls are already fully booked. Rey can see the workers who are assigned to the bar room itself have more than enough work on their hands. Paige is straddling the lap of one of the miners who come in to town when they get their monthly leave. He’s got his face buried in her tits. There’s a ring of onlookers, half of them have their hands on their cocks, stroking along and enjoying the show. Rey knows that when the punters are distracted, there’s less chance of chaos breaking out, she appreciates the service that the working girls perform for everybody’s benefit. 

Rey’s attuned to the mood of the crowd, so she notices immediately when four First Order soldiers walk in and everything pauses for the briefest of moments. There’s a lick of fear in the air, even the miner takes a breath out from between Paige’s tits as the group settle at a table, before two of them approach the bar, the crowd parting around them to make room. The soldiers are an imposing group, the Niina Strip is the boarder zone between two waring nations, nobody has jurisdiction and might is always right. But they don’t seem too interested in trouble even though they’re bristling with weapons and Rey has already poured out the round of drinks for them, on the house of course. The soldier in front of her smiles broadly, “hello gorgeous, you’re new here aren’t you? I need to get drunk and laid, not necessarily in that order.”

It’s standard behaviour and a well rehearsed script, Rey smiles back and lets him look down her top. If she had a rack like Rose, she’d double her tips. “Don’t let Poe bother you,” his dark skinned companion reassures her. “Rose was pouring the drinks the last time we came in, but I see she’s busy tonight.”

“Everybody is busy tonight,” Rey replies, but Rose has walked over despite the demands on her attention from the other customers.

“Finn, Poe,” Rose warmly greets the two soldiers. “I didn’t expect to see you guys back around here so soon.”

“Neither did we,” Finn replies. “When does your shift end?”

“Not until we close and that’s not going to be anytime soon,” Rose lets him know, “but I get a break at some point, we can catch up then.” 

“Take your break now if you want,” Rey tells her friend, “It’s only going to get more hectic in here, if Plutt asks, I’ll cover for you.”

Rose gives her a genuine smile, “Thanks Rey,” she’s already untying her apron. “We’ve only got 20 minutes, lets make them count,” Rose says as both Fin and Poe follow her out back. Rey knows that the sex workers earn more than the bar staff do, so she’s surprised that Rose is giving out freebies, if that’s what this is. She must really like these two. Fate smiles on the attractive and the horny, Rey tells herself, but she doesn’t have long to think about it because the customers are crowded five deep along the bar and everybody needs her attention now. 

The fact that she can hear Lor San Tekka and his Church of the Force acolytes clear across the room means they must really have gotten up a head of steam. Rey can’t remember a time when they weren’t prophesying the end of the world, calling out for repentance and donations. Forty years ago, The New Republic, led by Luke Skywalker, had rebelled against the totalitarian regime of The Empire. Bombs had fallen from the sky like rain showers during the war, wiping out most of humanity and reshaping the landscape. Civilization had broken down in the radioactive afterglow. Rey couldn’t figure out why anybody could believe the end of days was still to come and not in the rear view mirror. But the Church of the Force was doing a strong trade, happy to recruit anybody susceptible to their doomsday message. 

It took a beat for Rey to realize that the noise and cuffuffle around the group wasn’t just the usual sermon called out to the crowd by the zealots. One of the First Order soldiers, an officer judging by his dark uniform had approached San Tekka. 

“Look how old you’ve become,” the tall officer heckled the old man in a stone cold tone.

“Something far worse has happened to you,” San tekka replied.

Rey noticed that the two soldiers that were with Rose, Poe and Finn, were now scurrying over to the pair, their weapons drawn. Rey didn’t know what any of this was about, but she recognized a bloodbath when she saw one approaching. All other noise in the bar had fallen away, she ducked down and grabbed the shotgun that was always under the counter. 

“You cannot deny the truth that is your family,” San Tekka was shouting out, waving his arms above his head. Rey saw that the only thing in the old fool’s hand were a string of beads, but his supporters had gathered behind him, armed with more conventional weapons, mostly kalashnikovs. It only took a moment before one of them fired a shot directly at the officer. Rey saw a blur of red light, too quick to understand exactly what had happened, but the shot must have missed because the officer was still standing there. The next moment, all hell broke lose. Tables and chairs were overturned in the rush as weapons were drawn and fired all over the bar. 

The chronometer on the wall registered one minute and twenty-seven standard imperial seconds later, before there was only silence in the room, the gun smoke still rising up to the low ceiling. Rey peaked over the counter and saw the bodies of the missionaries, slumped were they had fallen, San Tekka’s corpse was missing a head. Plutt was gesturing frantically to the band to strike up some sound, anything would do. The musicians assessed the situation over the speaker stacks they’d been cowering behind and to their credit, started up a lively tune. This was the signal for everybody still remaining to straighten up and continue where they had left off. The tall officer was sitting back down at his table, next to another officer with bright red hair, Fin and Poe were also settling in, maybe Rose would have a chance to see them later after all, it didn’t look like they were going anywhere. Another few minutes and the bouncers had dragged out the corpses, efficient if not discreet. Rey was grateful that there was less than a handful of dead, she’d miss San Tekka, but the old fool had practically pulled a trigger at his own head, she’d witnessed a lot worse at The Outpost. Plutt walked over to her. “I want you to keep an eye on that table.” He didn’t need to indicate which one, it was obvious that he meant the First Order soldiers. “Make sure they’ve got everything they need, we don’t need anymore trouble.” Rey nodded in response and walked over to make sure they had a new round of drinks.

“Careful Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with our mission,” the red head was speaking to the tall officer as Rey approached. 

“Welcome to The Outpost gentlemen,” Rey said in the standard issue tone of voice that brooked no interruption. “My name is Rey, if there’s anything I can get for you, just let me know.”

The redhead reached out and pulled her into his lap, Rey fumbled the drinks tray she’d been carrying, but managed to get it onto the table with only a slight spill down the front of her t-shirt, she’d consider that a win. She didn’t actively resist him in any way, but she sat as still as possible, back as straight as a ramrod while Paige and Kaydel arrived as if out of thin air.

“General Hux,” Kaydel gushed, I thought I recognized you over here, it’s been too long.” Hux had turned his head to the side to admire Kaydel’s perky charms and loosened his arms around Rey. When he reached out to squeeze those charms, Rey slipped off his lap and Paige was in her position before the redhead was any the wiser. Hux reached for his drink as Paige began to wiggle her ass suggestively, Rey finished up handing the drinks out around the table. The tall officer, Ren, watched the whole operation without comment, but Rey thought she noticed a twitch at the corners of his mouth. “Is there anything else I can get you gentleman?” Rey asked before preparing to get the hell away. 

Rey returned half an hour later with a platter of chicken wings, they were the speciality of the house, although Rey knew that the cook, Teedo, never washed his hands. By now, Paige was on her knees in front of the redhead, swallowing like the true professional that she was. To be fair to the General, he was probably a safer sanity choice than one of the wings. Kaydel was up on stage, defying gravity, wrapped around a pole. Rey noticed that Poe also had his cock out and Finn had reached over to hold it in his hand, it was almost sweet. “Rose asks me to give you this,” Rey said, reaching out to pass them her number. 

Rey found Ren the most difficult to read, he’d hardly touched his drink and had barely spoken since he’d sat down. “Enjoying the show?” she asked him when she noticed his eyes on her. He glanced up briefly at the stage, before returning his steady gaze to her. Hux reached his crisis, with a final groan he pulled Paige back up to sit on his lap. Ever the gentleman, he offered her a wing which she declined, before taking one for himself. 

“It’s time to move out,” Ren declared without any warning. He stood up and started for the doorway, his black cape billowing out behind him before his companions had even reacted. Hux stood up with obvious reluctance, placing Paige on his seat and Poe and Finn fell into step, following Ren out, when there was a loud crash and screech of tyers. Some God Squad goons from the Church of the Force had driven a jeep through the barricades and down the ramp, the spotlights mounted on the truck’s rollbar shone out to blind half the room. As the bar had once been a garage, they were able to smash through with little effort, firing their guns into the crowd that was scrambling to get under cover. 

The First Order soldiers had drawn their weapons as one with the grace of synchronized dancers and returned fire. The driver was already slumped over the wheel, riddled with bloody holes, but the rest of the missionaries had taken cover and were spraying the room with gunshot. Rey couldn’t work out how they managed it, but the First Order lot seemed bullet proof, and if the God Squad couldn’t take them out with the element of surprise, it seemed like only a matter of time before this lot joined their dearly departed brethren from earlier in the evening. But then Rey noticed the fire. The zealots weren’t even trying to escape, but some of the ratty old couches were already engulfed in flame, the black smoke a dense cloud beneath the ceiling. It was only a matter of seconds before the fuel cannisters packed into the jeep would explode. Rey felt frozen, she could see all the elements of the complicated puzzle moving about her as if in slow motion, but she herself was stuck in a thick molasses, unable to move. He was besides her like an apparition, wrapping his cloak around her just as the the shock wave from the explosion rippled over them. She felt it move through her, but it was muffled, no more than the deep bass of a thumping song. Then he picked her up and carried her like a bride, over the smoldering remains and bodies of the fallen, up the ramp to their truck. He climbed into the back seat with her still nestled in his arms. Poe was already behind the wheel, Finn was standing behind the mounted machine gun on the flatbed and Hux scrambled into the front seat a moment later. Poe hit the accelerator before the door had closed and they sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey snapped out of her daze and sat up, “What the hell!” she screamed, "we’ve got to go back and help them."

Poe looked back at Ren in the rear vision mirror, but it was Hux that replied.

“That’s no concern of ours,” he stated.

“Just one drive pass,” Rey pleaded, “we can see who made it out.” Everybody knew there wouldn’t be any other help arriving, since the war people had to look after themselves, there were no organized emergency services, there weren’t even hospitals to take anyone to, at least not out here on the Niima Strip.

Ren nodded once, and Poe turned the truck back. On the street outside The Outpost, a column of black smoke was gushing out of the entry ramp like dragon's breath rising from a subterranean lair. There was no way anybody could have survived the airless inferno still inside and it didn’t look like anyone had made it out. Poe had slowed down and was about to swing back around when a movement caught Rey’s eye. “Over there,” she cried out. Poe pulled up and Rey was grateful for the opportunity to scramble out of the truck.

Rose was crouched over in the gutter and coughing, tears were streaming down her cheeks marking tracks in the soot that covered her face. “Rose!” Rey grabbed onto her and hugged her close. They sat down besides each other in the gutter. “How did you get out?”

“I was already up here putting out a load of garbage when that Jeep drove straight past me and ram raided the bar. I was just staring at the tyer tracks when i felt the explosion. I haven’t seen anybody else Rey, I don’t think anybody is coming out of that hole in the ground.” Rose said this looking straight at Rey’s eyes. Almost everybody they knew had been in that bar, Jannah, Kaydel, Rose’s sister Paige. Even the people they didn’t love, like Plutt and Teedo, all gone in the blink of an eye.

Finn and Poe had walked over to them, Finn sat down next to Rose in the gutter and drew her into his arms. Poe remained standing directly in front of them, shielding them from the terror. Rose started to cry into Finn’s shoulders, and Rey just sat there feeling numb.

It was Hux who broke the silence. “We can’t just stand here, there’s nothing else we can do, we need to get back to base.”

“We’re taking Rose with us,” Poe declared.

“What!” Hux exclaimed. “We’re not running a charity here, we don’t just take people in.”

“Ren took Rey,” Finn observed.

Now everybody was staring at Ren. Just why exactly had he wrapped Rey under his shields and carried her out with them.

"Rose can be useful," Finn added, "she knows how to cook and treat wounds."

Hux snorted, “we’re not looking for a nursemaid or a live in whore, and what about the other one.”

Rey didn’t know why she did it, if she’d thought at all, it would have been sound advice to do exactly the opposite of what she did. Maybe it was the terror finally catching up with her, maybe she was tired of being a shell shocked passenger and not an active participant in decisions about her own life.

All she knew is that she was moving as fast as she could, like a jet of water breaking free under pressure, the knife that was always strapped to her calf was in her hand and in the blink of an eye she was on her feet and had it pressed up against Ren’s throat.

“What now?” Ren asked in the same cool tones he’d used with San Tekka. “Do you slit my throat to prove your usefulness?”

He was significantly taller than her, so she had pushed her body up against him to get into position. Ren looked down into her eyes and saw the moment she registered his stiffening cock snug against her.

“Ah, you’ve got that look in your eyes,” he said. His gaze had moved to her mouth, he watched her swallow. Ren had never been more turned on in his life as her groin moved flush against his leg.

“Why don’t you undo my pants and blow me right here,” he suggested.

He moved his thigh to rub up against her once more. He registered her hazel eyes, wide open as he curled his gloved hand around her forearm and yanked her hand away.

Hux laughed. “I like this one,” he declared.

“They can come with us until we find somewhere safe to drop them off,” Ren declare before turning back to the truck.

Rey looked over at Rose. Ren might have felt he was being magnanimous, but she didn’t know if she wanted to go with them. On the other hand, with the bar and everyone they knew gone, there was precious little left at the Strip to keep them here. Finn held out a hand to help Rose stand. “What do you say Rosie,” he asked her gently. Rose just sniffled and let him lead her towards the truck. Rey sighed. She didn’t want to leave, but there was nothing left of her old life except a smoking hole in the ground. She trudged up behind Rose as Finn guided her into the truck cabin before resuming his position on the flatbed. There were three of them in the back seat now, Rey was cushioned between Rose and the Jeep’s window as Poe pulled out.

They drove out into the desert through the foothills, the road became increasingly winding until they pulled off it entirely to follow a track that criss-crossed a creek bed. By the time they entered the canyon with its well hidden base camp, Rose had fallen asleep, her head leaning on Rey’s shoulder. At some time in the distant past, when people had the time and safety to hike for leisure, the camp was probably a recreational facility. Now the First Order had rigged a series of trip wires and booby traps around the perimeter to warn of any encroachment. “We’ll put the girls in our cabin tonight,” Finn decided, “Poe and I can bunk in with you two.”

Ren took a deep breath, he didn’t know what he had expected, that Rey would sleep in his bed tonight? He could feel the hostility rolling off her, but he didn’t know what else he could have done except to bring her along. Since she stepped up to their table at that stupid bar that Finn and Poe had insisted they stop off at, he couldn’t stop staring at her, she shone bright like a beacon in the force. Shielding her from the blast had been entirely instinctive. When she’d pushed up against him with the knife, drawing on the force without even knowing what she was doing, he’d just about shot his load, even now he was fighting against the pull to go to her. But if there was one thing that Ren knew well, it was bucking against the pull of power beyond his control. He felt like a marlin, dancing on the line that was inexorably reeling him in. The force was a current that he’d swum in his entire life, as natural as breathing air, but also a suffocating pressure, he knew himself to be a slave to his own destiny.

As it ended up, Finn and Poe both hunkered down on the floor in his cabin. By the time he woke up they were both gone, already getting breakfast started. He walked up to the open sided pavilion where the mess had been set up. Caf was brewing and Finn had started cooking up eggs and the strips of soft jerky that passed as bacon around here. Rey and Rose were also sitting at the table, quietly talking together. Ren felt like an outsider in his own unit, he knew he always had been. When Hux deigned to join them, it was time to start making plans.

“Tomorrow, our planned raid will go ahead,” he told the group. “We need supplies and we need to strike when the guard’s being rotated, so we can’t change the timing. We can’t leave the girls here because if anything happens, there’s a chance we won’t get back straight away.” The excuse didn’t make a huge amount of sense. So what if the girls were waiting around camp for months before they returned, or even if they never did. It was probably the safest course of action and they could take one of the vehicles anywhere they wanted if that’s what it came down to. The truth of the matter was that Ren couldn’t separate himself from Rey. He’d laid awake half the night thinking about her and when he’d finally drifted off she was in his dreams, looking up at him through her lashes and asking him if there was anything else she could get him. It was like he was a moody teenager again with a new crush, but he already knew he was tied to her by more than just his hormones. “After we’re stocked up, we’ll resume our mission.”

“And what exactly is the mission?” Rey asked.

“We’ve been tasked with finding an old bunker in this area,” Hux informed her. “We know it’s in the region, but that’s about all. We’ve already covered most of the ground north of here, so that just leaves everything to the south.”

“What’s in the bunker?”

Hux looked over at Ren.

“That’s on a need to know basis,” was all he would say. He was the only one here that knew the truth, nobody knew what was in the god damned bunker or if the bunker actually existed. Snoke had experienced a force vision, and that was enough to start this wild goose chase, but he had enough on his plate without admitting the true nature of crazy that they were all in. It had been an excuse to leave the politics and scheming of the First Order colony at least for a while and so far it had led him to Rey, so he was willing to play his role.

The rest of the day they just waited around on base. Finn had started a garden to supplement their meager rations, with rows of fast growing salad greens, tomatoes and beans trained on a trellis. Rey surmised that they must have been camped here for the past six months at least. She spent the afternoon helping him weed the beds and haul water up for the seedlings. It was sweaty work in the afternoon heat, so it was unsurprising that they found themselves back at the creek for a soak after it was done. Poe must have been keeping an eye on the pair because no sooner had they reached the banks before he appeared to join them. Slipping his shirt off over his bronzed chest, he tackled Finn playfully into the water before his partner was ready or even fully undressed. The two started to splash about like a pair of puppies. The sound drew Rose down and then Ren and even Hux turned up, sitting by the bank, watching the antics. The water was too cool and inviting to just sit by, Rey slipped off her sweaty t-shirt and leggings and waded into the cool depths in her underwear, encouraging Rose to join her. The chance to be in standing water was a luxury for Rey. On the Strip, water was scarce, most people just wiped themselves down with a damp cloth rather than actually bathe. This was an opportunity she didn’t want to miss.

By the time she and Rose had waded up to their waists in the green depths, Finn and Poe had taken a break to float over to them. Finn was always the first to reach out to Rose Rey noticed. She envied her friend the closeness that she obviously shared with the two men. Neither she nor Rose could swim, she could count the number of times she’d been in water this deep on one hand and still have some fingers left over. Finn started to encourage Rose to step out deeper, the petite woman clung to him laughing as they drifted into a deeper channel. Poe as always hung in an orbit around Finn, protective and loving. Rey watched them drift away before she felt self conscious, like a voyeur with her face pressed up against the glass, watching others being happy but never invited to join in. She turned to step back onto the bank, but all she saw when she turned was Ren’s bare chest in front of her vision, droplets of water sliding down between his pecs to the water that pooled around his groin as he waded out to her. Before she could say anything, Ren caught her up in his arms and stepped deeper into the water. Rose, Finn and Poe were floating about mid stream, but Ren kept on moving across until they were sitting on a rock-shelf that jutted out from the far bank, just below the surface of the water. Ren held her in his arms still, and arranged her to sit between his legs which were wrapped around her on either side. She was pulled up against his chest looking back across the creek to Hux still on the far bank and the others drifting in the depths of the water.

Rey startled in surprise when Ren began to nuzzle his face against the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but she knew that she liked it, that his smell was intoxicating and the heat of his chest against her back was driving her wild, she knew that she wanted more. His hands were around her waist and she wanted him to bring them higher and cup her breasts, but maddeningly, they remained against her stomach holding her close up against him. Her attention was solely on him now, but he reached up and took her jaw in one hand to direct her gaze out at the threesome in the water. Rose was still straddling Finn, but the bra that she’d worn when she entered the stream had disappeared, her rounded breasts floated freely on the water. Poe was pulled in tight now behind Rose, he leaned down and started to suckle at a teat. Rey heard her gasp as she reached out to run her hand through Poe’s hair. It was obvious that Finn was grinding against her beneath the water. The three were in their own world, but Rey didn’t think she could look away now, every nerve ending was on fire as Ren licked her jaw, “Touch yourself,” he breathed into her ear.

Rey didn’t pause to think, her hands came up and rubbed over her breasts, her fingers stroking her nipples that were standing puckered in sharp relief against the wet fabric of her bra. Ren took one of her hands in his own and slid it down across her stomach. His hand felt hot against her cool skin, then it slid down, under the water against her cunt. She started to grind into her own hand, cupped against her underwear. She could feel him bucking up against her, and then his hand left hers and slipped down the top of her pants, he parted her and one large finger entered her in a smooth glide. Rey sucked in her breath, it felt like she would combust as she ground down and moaned. He caught her lips with his mouth and used his thumb to rub her clit. Her own hand had fallen away from her breast by now, but Ren’s came up to pluck at a nipple, it sent her over the edge and her orgasm exploded behind her closed eyes. Ren pulled back his face to stare into her eyes. It seemed to Rey that she heard him clearly say “mine,” but it must have been her imagination because she was staring at his lips and knew he hadn’t opened his mouth.

Next, Ren picked her up like she weighed no more than a doll and twisted around to sit her on the bank behind them. He didn’t ask her, he didn’t need to, he could take whatever he wanted, she would give him anything. Her feet were still in the water as he pulled down her underwear and parted her legs, then he buried his head between her thighs and started to lick. Her first orgasm had built so quickly that she hadn’t even realized she was on the edge when it crashed over her, but now she felt herself steadily climbing, chasing her peak with every intake of breathe. He started to suck on her clit and every nerve ending of her body sang out, it was too much, but it was perfectly enough. She bucked her hips and he held her down, panting his name, she finally fell over the edge. Then he pulled himself out of the water to hover over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren hadn’t thought things would get this far this quickly when he’d waded out to Rey. He had felt Rey’s emotions, her fear of being alone and watching others turn away and the next thing he knew, he had her in his arms. It aligned the flow of energy that coursed through them, opening up to her exposed him to the surging arc of power, he was already addicted, there was no going back. Now he was above her, knees on either side, arms caging her in as he looked down on her body. Rey’s skin was tanned and golden, sprinkled with water droplets that caught the sun, he reached down and licked some off her collar bone. She arched her back and he ripped off her bra to lick at a nipple, “I like the way you taste,” he told her. She returned his gaze, open and hungry. Ren couldn’t even separate out his own emotions from Rey’s at this moment, it was just all burning need and desire. He would consume her in his fire but he was already tied on the alter before her, a willing sacrifice. 

Rey looked up at the man above her, he blocked out the sky, like an eclipse or a gravity well from which there was no escape. She spread her legs wide and pulled Ren back down towards her. “I want you,” she told him as she started to pull down his underpants, letting his cock spring free at last. He pushed them down his legs, stroking his length, his world had narrowed to Rey. His hips rested against hers, her hands held him tightly as he thrust up, parting her dripping wet cunt and sinking into her.

Rey’s breath hitched as she felt him enter, the stretch was heady, she’d never felt so full, so satisfied. He was seated all the way deep inside her when he stilled. She looked up at him pleading, “I need,” is all she was able to say before he began to move. It was hard and fast and punishing, pounding a spot deep inside, he split her open and claimed her. She was his and she knew it, felt it written on her bones as he thrust into her. He watched her face and placed his hand gentle but firm across her throat, holding her to the ground. “Mine,” she heard again, “yours,” she acknowledged. There was no escape from the fire storm, from the raw pleasure. Ren pulled out and and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees before he reentered her. His hands tangled in her hair now and he pulled her head back and to the side. Rey had been unaware of anything except Ren devouring her, but now she saw that Hux had come over to this side of the shore, and was lying just out of her reach. He was reclined on his side, watching her and Ren, naked, his hand was stroking his cock that stood proud from a thatch of bright red hair. 

“Do you like that?” Ren purred in her ear. 

“Yes,”she moaned, “more.”

“Not specific enough,” Ren teased her, running a hand down her spine, “what do you want Rey, I want to hear every filthy detail.”

“I want you to fuck me and I want Hux,”

“What should he do?”

“Lick my pussy,” she begged.

Ren continued to thrust into her but now Hux edged closer. Rey reached out towards him, and he shuffled closer still, before positioning himself to lie beneath her, his head under her cunt. At first Hux just lay there watching Ren enter her over and over from up close. Rey ran a hand up Hux’s thigh until she was firmly holding his cock, her hand moved up and down the shaft with the same rhythm as Ren’s thrusts. Hux groaned and stretched up, licking both her and Ren, moving from her clit to his balls, Ren would pause, grinding into Rey as Hux ran his tongue over them. Ren loosened his hold on Rey’s hair, so now she was able to bury her head in Hux’s groin, her moans became stifled as she licked and played her mouth over his cock without thought for anything except her own enjoyment. 

She was so overwhelmed by the sensations rolling through her in waves that she wasn’t conscious of what she was doing, she was just reacting. Hux had started to pull on her nipples, alternating one then the other like he was hoping to milk her for his morning cup of caf. Rey felt like a live wire, glowing white hot with the electric intensity of sensation. The relentless rhythm of Ren’s long gliding thrusts deep in to her was the only factor grounding her, stopping her from exploding and drifting off into space like an ember dancing above a fire. But she couldn’t hold it off for ever, eventually the monster chasing her down caught her up and devoured her whole, then she was screaming out unable to hold back the tide as every nerve ending in her body fired off. Ren's pleasure was tangled up with Rey’s, with a final thrust he shuddered deep inside her, his seaman squirting into her body with a rush of heat. As she came back to reality, Rey became aware that Hux had also cum. She licked up the creme like a well pleased cat and turned back to kiss Ren deeply. 

*********************************** 

The compound they were raiding was just over the boarder a few miles into territory claimed by The New Republic. It was a fenced off warehouse full of useful supplies, but also sporting guard towers and a mine field. The regular rotation of the work force created a window once a month where fewer guards remained on the property. The First Order group planned to exploit this weakness. Finn and Rose painstakingly crept through the mines as the others waited. Using a hand held sensor to detect the location of each bomb, the pair sent back the information to the group so that they could all pass through safely. After threading their way through, four of them waited in position to cut the wires on the perimeter, but firstly they needed to take out the sentry in the eastern tower. Laying low in some scrub just under a kilometer away from the facility, Ren brought out a sniper rifle resting on a tripod stand. Rey lay on the ground besides him, she watched him peer through the telescopic sight, before he looked away. It seemed to Rey that Ren was focusing on something far distant, as if he was listening to music that tantalized her with how familiar it was but which she couldn’t quite catch, before he pulled the trigger and took the shot. Rey radioed through that the tower was clear, and the group moved into position. 

By the time Ren and Rey had covered the ground to enter the compound, 3 other guards were already dead, two had bullet wounds to the head, but one had their throat slit, a curtain of blood spread across the front of their body. There were almost certainly more guards around, but they didn’t know the exact number. Hux and Poe entered the warehouse building while everybody else kept their weapons drawn near the entry to cover them from any incoming activity. Seconds after they had entered the dark space, a gunshot rang out, Hux could be heard yelling out before more gunshots fired off. Ren barked at Rey and Rose to remain where they were before he ran through the doorway with Finn close behind him. Rose and Rey looked at each other for a split second before they both decided to follow. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, but Rey saw Hux pinned down from a hidden shooter. Poe lay sprawled on the ground besides him, a trail of smeared blood showed that Hux had dragged him across the floor to his present position. Finn had taken cover just inside the doorway and sprayed out gunfire down the warehouse aisles to provide cover for Ren who ran over to Hux and Poe. Rose ran up to Finn who swung her behind him, but Rey crossed the room until she was besides Poe, she leaned down and saw that he was still alive despite the pool of blood growing around him. Some flecks of concrete sprayed out against Rey’s face and she registered the bullet that had lodged into the wall less than an inch from her face. 

“The bastards can shoot straight through our shields,” Hux yelled.“They must be using military grade modulated rounds.”

Ren said nothing but turned and straightened his arm to aim upwards, just under the roof line, he fired his pistol once at nothing Rey could see, but she heard the dull thump as the body of a man who had climbed the shelves to shoot from a higher angle hit the ground. Finn and Rose ran over and Rose immediately started applying pressure and a field dressing to Poe’s wounds. 

“There’s another one down here,” Ren stated coldly and stalked off down the near aisle. Rey watched Ren stride away but he had only gone a few yards when a metal bar came sailing through the air from his side. He swung the gun around, but the bar smashed the gun out of his hand before coming back up for another swing. Before this assailant could strike again, Ren punched upwards with his other hand, landing the blow squarely on the man’s jaw. Rey heard a crack as the guard's neck snapped backwards with the force. He landed in a heap and didn’t move again. 

Finn crouched over Poe, “we’ll have to get him to Maz,” he said. Their own vehicle was parked a mile away on the other side of the mine field, but Rey found a van that must have been abandoned by a guard in the fighting. It was still running with the keys in the ignition out in the main yard and she quickly drove it into the warehouse and over to Poe. After the wounded man was placed inside, Finn sat down in the driver’s seat. Hux picked up one of the rifles that the guards had used, the ones that could pierce their shielding, and sat in the van. Rose stayed next to Poe, riding in the back.

“Rey and I will finish up here,” Ren stated, “we’ll meet up at the castle, there’s nothing we can do now except get him there quickly.” Finn agreed and gunned the engine to get on the road. 

“Do you think he’ll make it?” Rey asked Ren as the van pulled out.

“If they get him there still alive,” Ren replied. “Maz can heal just about anything, but she’s four hours drive away, if they run into any trouble on the way....”

Ren left the sentence hanging. 

There was nothing they could do except finish up. They found a truck to load with food, weapons, medical supplies, fuel and some luxuries like toiletries, sunscreen and even a box of chocolate bars that must have come from the New Republic’s capital itself. Rey had never even seen chocolate before, but she’d heard about it. Plutt used to keep a few bars safely stashed away for bribes when all else failed. Ren took a break from loading to open a wrapper and break off a bar. “Close your eyes and open your mouth,” he instructed her. He placed the block on her tongue and she left it there to melt, inhaling the intense sweetness.

“Is it always like this?” she asked him when she finally swallowed the last creamy lump with Ren’s tongue chasing after the sweetness in her mouth.

“Like what?” Ren asked.

“The crazy ups and downs, I can’t keep up. Almost everybody I knew was killed just a few days ago, but I found you, and now I can't imagine being without you. Poe got shot on the same day I tasted chocolate,” she looked up at him. “I thought I could handle working at The Outpost, I kept my nose clean and avoided the crazies, but I can’t do that anymore, now I’m one of them. I feel alive for the first time but I'm also terrified of what I could lose.” She burst into tears and Ren held her close before he picked her up just to place her on his lap while he sat on a stack of boxes. She cried into his shoulder until she had no more tears left. 

Rey drove the truck back to base camp with Ren driving the crew’s jeep out in font, spotting for any danger. The roads were blessedly quiet and they pulled into the canyon just before sunset. It seemed empty to Rey without the others, but she didn’t have long to dwell on it because no sooner had they arrived then she had to start hauling out everything into storage. 

When the supplies and equipment were finally packed away, Rey walked into the hut that she shared with Ren for the first time the previous night. He had carried her back across the creek after he had claimed her as surely as if he had placed a collar around her neck. Ren had wrapped her gently with his cloak and brought her up to his bed. That was all it had taken for Rey to finally feel like she had come home for the first time in her life. Now she stripped down to shower off the hard day’s grime. The showers ran cold with very little pressure, a brown stain ran down from the rusted out shower head, but it was enough to feel clean and refreshed. There was a time when the shower would have been enclosed by a plastic curtain, but that was long gone, now they were open to the room. While she was under the water, Ren walked in and leaned against the door frame to stare at her. She felt his gaze on her and heated up despite the cool water. 

“You disobeyed me today,” he stated when she dared to look back at him. 

“What?” she questioned.

“I told you and Rose to stay outside, neither of you have shields, but you followed me into the warehouse.”

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked.

“I’m going to punish you Rey.” He started to take his clothes off, slipping his shirt off his broad chest, then opening up his trousers and sliding them down his legs.

“Turn around and place your hands above your head on the wall,” he instructed her. Rey did as she was told. Ren stepped up behind her and ran a finger down her spine, from her neck all the way through her butt cheeks to her ass. His fingers lingered around her puckered hole, teasing the entrance open as his other hand started to tweak and pull at a nipple. 

“I think when the others return, I’m going to make you get down on your hands and knees and blow each of them in turn, you’d enjoy eating Rose out too I think. I’m going to have my cock up in this snug little hole of yours the whole time so that you don’t forget who you belong to.” 

He moved the hand that was on her breast down to her clit and started to rub her, but with the other hand, that had played with her ass, he now stuck a finger inside up to the knuckle. Rey pushed back and and it sunk just a little deeper. He must have brought the butt plug into the shower with him, but Rey hadn’t noticed it until he withdrew his finger and pushed the fat plug into her ass. She groaned and he filled her cunt with his cock, where he belonged. “But right now, I’m going to smack your ass,” he told her just before the first slap landed. Ren could feel the clenching of her muscles around his cock as the spasm of pleasure traveled through her. He pulled out and she turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder. 

“Please,” she begged. Rey felt desperate and wild, she needed the pain to feel the pleasure.

“What do you want Rey?”

“I need you to punish me,” she replied.

“I think I’ve indulged you too much already. You need to address me as Master. Do you understand Rey.”

“Yes Master,” she replied meekly. She was bent over with her hands still pressed against the wall, the trickle of water slid over her curves and the plug that nestled between her cheeks, making everything glossy and slick.

“Please master,” she begged.

“Very well.” The first tap that he had given her had been while he was still pushed inside her, so the angle had been restrictive and it had landed more on the side of her hip. Now he had stepped back, he was free to slap her on the curve of her cheek, it glowed red and she moaned. He ran his hand over her before he smacked her again on the other cheek. 

“Good girls do as they’re told Rey.”

“Yes master.”

He smacked her once again, but then the temptation of pushing into her was too great and he ploughed back in. He pumped into her again and again, before he pulled out and slapped her twice more, then he fucked her until his cum mingled with the water dribbling down her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Ren and Rey did in the cool of the early morning was leap out of bed and go for a run on the trails around the base camp. Rey knew that she was fit so she was keen to show off her speed to Ren, but he doggedly kept pace with her and then kicked in at the last moment to push past her. They collapsed on the ground outside their cabin, gasping for breath, living fully in the moment. There was time for a quick shower before refueling the jeep. Ren poured her a cup of caf and she sipped it gratefully before they headed out to Takodana Castle.

Rey had heard of Kanata’s Castle before, it was famous throughout the Niima Strip, but she’d never been there. Ren described the place as being much larger than The Outpost, but essentially a tavern with everything that typically went along with that kind of business. Maz, the legendary owner of the establishment, also ran several interesting sidelines, including the only operating theater on the entire Strip. The Castle had become a meeting place for everybody from spies to cabinet ministers from both sides of the boarder, and a haven for smugglers selling illicit goods, including the medicine that Poe would require if he’d made it there alive.

Just under half way there, Ren took a juncture off the main thoroughfare, it led them along a winding back road for several miles until they arrived at what was once a small town. The signpost still read ‘Welcome to Mos Eisley’, but a very unwelcoming barricade had been built across the road preventing further travel, and the muzzle of a machine gun could be seen aimed at them from the top of the structure. Rey glanced at Ren, but he just stopped their vehicle in the middle of the road. Ren stood with his hands in an open position. “I’ve come to speak to Lando,” he called out. 

It hadn’t taken more than a few minutes before the gates had been opened up for them to proceed. They were directed to drive up to the old town center, and then Ren pulled up to a building were an older man with dark skin, wearing a yellow shirt and a cape stood waving, apparently waiting for them.

“Ben, you old son-of-a-gun!” he called out, “I’d heard rumors that you were in the area, but I didn’t believe them.”

Rey stared at Ren, not only because this person had referred to him as ‘Ben’, but even more strange was the informal and friendly tone that he had used.

“Lando,” Ren had stepped out of the car and was shaking his hand.

“Hello, and who do we have here,” Lando asked as he took Rey’s proffered hand and brought it to his lips for a gallant kiss.

“This is Rey,” was all the explanation Ren offered, before he reached out to take her hand back into his own. 

“Beautiful,” Lando replied, smiling directly at Rey. “You remind me more of your father every time I see you,” he added to Ren. 

“I haven’t come to talk about old times,” Ren stated coldly, “or to be cheated at the Sabak table. We have some goods to trade.”

Lando gestured for them to proceed him into the building. It was an old shop that had become more of a trading post and general hang out for the walled community that lived here. When they stepped through the doorway, a stunningly beautiful woman approached Lando to take his cape from his shoulders before turning to Ren and Rey to offer assistance. Rey was surprised at the formality but when she looked more closely at the woman, it became apparent to her that she was in fact a droid, but the most realistically humanoid in appearance that Rey had ever seen. She wore barely any clothing, just a strip of lace stretched over her breasts, wrapped around her torso and thighs. The strips covered nothing but only served to emphasize her perfect proportions. 

Ren continued to speak with Lando as they were led over to some couches arranged around a low table, but Rey was mesmerized, staring at the dozen or so droids that she could see in the room mingling with the other inhabitants. The droids were all glamorous, mostly of female appearance, they wore scarps of brightly colored fabric and jewels to tease the eye across their narrow waists, curving hips and large breasts. Their skin, which did come in a wide variety of hues, was perfect, without blemishes or wrinkles. Their hair, whether it fell in soft curls, was spiked upright in neon colors, or was close cropped, was always artfully arranged. Every one had pouting, kissable lips and doe eyes, they were fantasy come to life, but not all of the droids were plainly humanoid. One was a shade of light blue that brought to mind a picture Rey had once seen of an icicle. Another had both male and female genitalia on clear display, and the server who approached with a tray of drinks had cat’s ears poking through her long red hair and a ginger cat’s tail above her butt, twitching back and forth. For some reason, it reminded Rey of the butt plugg Ren had pushed into her last night.

Ren turned to Rey, “Lando builds droids, he specializes in pleasure models.”

“You don’t know pleasure until you’ve known the L7 series,” Lando informed her with a broad grin and a wink. 

“We’re heading up to The Castle,” Ren told Lando, “I’ve got half a k of stardust, a carton of shield piercing modulated rounds and a bag of chocolate bars to trade for a droid I can sell on at Maz’s, but you know she’ll want something a little special.”

“How pure is the dust?” Lando asked.

“98% refraction,” Ren replied. He produced a sample bag from an inside pocket and passed it over to Lando, who rubbed a pinch against his gum before handing the rest off to an assistant for analysis. 

“I think we can come to an agreement.” Lando picked up a remote control panel that was sitting on the table and pushed a button. From a back room, a droid walked out to stand in front of them. With the dim lighting in the room, she could easily pass as an actual woman with long dark green hair that fell to her hips and light brown skin, her eyes glowed a disconcerting luminous blue. She wore a coppery sheath dress that revealed her shape but covered her from neck to foot with sleaves that come down all the way to her delicate wrists. Lando pushed another button and music started to play through unseen speakers. The woman lifted her arms and started to sway to the music in a sinuous manner, she reminded Rey of a snake. “This is L-429, she’s our top of the range protocol droid, fluent in the languages of love. Comes standard with our patented vaginal hydrosuck system, she can snap a man’s neck between those sexy thighs as easy as shooting fish in a barrel.” 

Rey had never shot fish in a barrel, or any other container, so she took Lando at his word. The droid effortlessly flipped upside down so that her weight was supported on her forearms, her long legs curved over her head with her back arched backwards, still undulating to the music. The droid parted her legs and the sheath dress fell down around her hips, revealing a strip of green pubic hair. 

“And this is her little something extra, she can insert spy wear nanno chips within three seconds of the target making physical contact.”

“Where does she insert the chip?” Rey blurted out. 

“Into whatever she has access to. She can load one into a urethra, pop one up a cornhole, behind the ear, under the hairline, she’s endlessly inventive. Come up here and show these folks your tongue honey,” Lando called out to the droid.

L-429 lowered her feet to the ground in front of her face, then flipped her torso upright before she sashayed over. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The tip split open and a needle point was revealed. “Initially we placed the syringe in one of her nipples, but the tongue proved to be more versatile,” Lando commented. 

Ren nodded, “yes, she’ll do nicely.”

After the trade was completed, L-429 was placed in the back of the jeep. She was an eye catching distraction in everyway, so Rey apologized to the droid before covering her up with a canvas tarp, but it was safer for everyone this way. L-429 was perfectly content to be under wraps and powered down for the journey.

Just before they pulled out, Lando asked Ren if he had any news of his mother. Rey could feel the air grow noticeably chill around them. “Still plotting treason with Luke no doubt,” was his only reply, and with that, they resumed their journey.

They arrived at the Castle just on dusk. Takodana was in the foothills so the evenings were a little cooler than what Rey was used to on the dessert plains of Jakku. She was keen to step out of the crisp air and into the warmth of the enormous building that rose up before them. Ren hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d described the place as being a lot bigger than The Outpost, she was only standing in the doorway, but Rey couldn’t even make out the far side of the vast stone cavern. Ren didn’t hesitate but walked briskly towards a table that was near the large central fireplace. Before he’d taken more than a few strides, a tiny, wrinkled woman with thick glasses turned her head and waved to him. 

“Maz,” Ren greeted the woman when he approached her.

“I wondered how long you’d take to get here.” Maz adjusted her glasses and shamelessly checked Ren out from his boots all the way up to the dark locks that fell around his face. “Solo men just get more handsome as they age,” she sighed.

“We got here as soon as we could. How’s Poe?” Ren replied.

“That smooth talking lick of candy will live to fight another day,” Maz assured them. “He lost a lot of blood, but Rose seemed to know what she was doing and they got here just in time.” 

As if on cue, Rey noticed a streak of red and Hux stepped up to them through the crowd. Ren acknowledged him with no more than a curt nod, but Rey embraced him warmly. She could tell that Hux was surprised at her open display but she didn’t care, Rey had been worrying and missing everyone since they split up, including Hux with his acerbic asides and disdainful airs. Rey could feel Ren giving her the side eye, but she decided he’d just have to get used to it. She also felt Hux puff up and preen a little at the attention. 

“I’ve brought you something you might be interested in,” Ren continued speaking with Maz. He gestures to L-429 who walked in behind Rey. “She’s the latest protocol model from Lando.”

“We don’t get a lot of call for sexbots,” Maz said, “Most customers prefer their entertainment with a pulse if they can get it, ‘course, not everyone’s so choosy.”

“She has some special features that might be useful to you. I’ll leave you to chat while we get something to eat.” With that, Rey, Hux and Ren walked over to the counter to order a meal before sitting at a corner booth.

As soon as they’d settled, Rey asked Hux everything she’d been holding in. Where were the others, had Poe regained consciousness, how was their journey to The Castle? Hux opened his mouth to respond but before he had the chance, Rose and Finn walked up to their table, and Rey hurled herself into their arms by way of greeting. Life in the strip was a brutal affair, it could be snuffed out without warning at any minute. The good, the evil, the beautiful and the vile, everything was balanced on a knife’s edge. It was precarious but it heightened every moment, it was a gift to be truly alive. Their shared experiences together had given Rey a connection to this little group that was precious to her. Like everybody else in The Strip, Rey buried her emotions. If she fell apart every time she saw a child begging for food in the gutter or an animal maimed for no reason beyond cruel sport, she wouldn’t be able to function. But now that this little band, this family she conceded to herself, had worked its way under her emotional scars, she was determined to cherish every moment she got with them. 

They caught up over dinner, the food was delicious and Rey took the time to savor every dish. Her favourite was some fresh fruit that she devoured with gluttonous satisfaction, the sweet juice dribbling down her chin. Somehow they ended up playing a game using a spoon to flip the seeds into a cup. It might just be the wine they were drinking, but somehow it was the funniest thing Rey has ever done. Hux and Finn competed to take shots further and further across the table made more difficult by Rose distracting them with a well timed lick on the ear or glimpse of nipple. After both men claimed the victory and they all toasted Rose as the true winner, Rey stood with the intention to go see Poe. 

Ren also stood, “I know you want to make sure Poe's ok, but he's still sleeping off the sedation, wait until the morning,” he told her. Then he took her hand and led her instead to a side room where games of chance were being played. 

Although Rey had never played any of the various table games, she was familiar enough with all of them from her time at The Outpost. The room here was large and the crowd looked wealthier than the usual gamblers she was used to, but it was still a place that she felt she understood. The workers at each table had the same bored expression she had seen at The Outpost tables, the gamblers had the same mix of heady excitement, desperate hope, resignation and anguish. Ren directed her over to a table with a spinning wheel divided by a grid into 37 numbers. A ball was released and fell at random into one of the slots. The gamblers placed chips on the table, betting on the number. As they stood in the background looking at the crowd, Ren put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear. 

“Close your eyes Rey and reach out with your feelings. Let go of your conscious mind and feel the movement of the ball dancing across the wheel.”

Rey did as Ren bid and closed her eyes. At first she was just more aware of the sounds and smells around her, but she narrowed her focus to the wheel, and found to her surprise that she could feel it, somehow she was more aware than ever of the small white ball, she could see where it would fall, and with a gasp, she knew that she could change it. It was like placing her hand into a fast flowing stream. She couldn’t possibly stop the flow of water all around her, but by angling her fingers just so, she could change the flow more one way or the other. Rey was shocked but she pushed the ball and it bobbled up before settling into position. 

“Good girl,” Ren whispered in her ear. “Do it again, but this time I want you to concentrate on a specific number. Land the ball in the 5th slot.” Rey looked at the wheel, controlling the movement as precisely as Ren had asked seemed impossible, but she closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and thought about the number 5 and the movement of the ball slotting perfectly into position. The wheel spun and the ball danced over the grooves in a hypnotizing spiral until it finally settled on 5. Rey turned to look at Ren with wide eyes. Surely that was just a coincidence.

“Try again,” he whispered. This time, Rey thought about the number 19, only now the number was a magnet drawing the ball, or maybe it was a lover with open arms, inviting the ball to return where it belonged. Again, the little white ball danced over the spinning wheel until it settled on the only place it ever would, 19. 

Rey didn’t have time to ask questions before Ren led her over to another table where the crowd watched with rapt attention a pair of dice being rolled across the surface. “Snake eyes,” Ren whispered for her ear alone. Rey felt a surge of something around her that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, moments before the dice settled with a single dot showing on the upper face of each cube. “You try,” he encouraged quietly. 

Rey looked around at the crowd gathered about the table and noticed a young man betting heavily. In the way that she had always taken for granted, Rey knew with complete clarity that this man was in over his head, that someone loved him but he would return to her with empty pockets. ‘Seven’ she thought as the dice tumbled and rolled down the long narrow table. The crowd erupted in a cheer and collected their bets noisily. The young man smiled for the first time that evening and pushed all his winnings onto the next round. Rey sighed, she’d tried to help but it had back fired. She saw that he would now bet until the winnings were exhausted, then he would steal money and keep on going. The one who was waiting for him would cry herself to sleep alone. 

Rey turned towards Ren, “I don’t understand ,” is all she said. Ren held her hand and they walked out onto an empty balcony. He placed his cloak around Rey’s shoulders and she breathed in the scent that surrounded her and made her feel safe.

“What do you know about the force?” he asked her.


	5. Chapter 5

Poe was adamant that he felt fine and was more than ready to resume his regular duties. Finn was apprehensive and wanted him to stay in bed for at least another day, but being pumped full of bacta, Poe felt restless with energy to burn. The six of them were at the outdoor shooting range in what would be the moat if The Castle had one, firing off rounds at distant targets. Rey knew the basics of firearms, which end to point at the other guy and which end it was best to stand behind, but Finn showed her and Rose a few pointers on how to line up the target, and how best to position the butt of the rifle against their shoulder, bracing for the recoil. It didn’t take long for things to get competitive between them, Hux, Poe and Finn in particular were wagering increasingly large amounts before each shot was taken.

Rey watched Ren standing back from the group’s good natured bantering. She knew that he often felt separate, set apart from the others, even these three who were his closest brothers in arms. Determined to draw him out from his own head and let him relax and connect to the rest of them, she challenged him to a contest, even though she knew he was an expert marksman, had seen him take out the tower guard from almost a mile distant. She was secretly pleased when he humored her and agreed to the contest even if it came with an air of condescension, but first they needed to settle on their wager.

Rey asked him what it was that he would want from her and was immediately barraged by blurred images and impressions pushed into her mind. She caught glimpses of herself naked with just her butt plugg, crawling on her hands and knees as Ren led her about on a collar and leash, in another instance, she saw herself tied up with red silken ropes, unable to move while Ren suckled from her plump breasts, milk dribbling down his chin, in yet another he fucked her against a glass wall while hundreds of First Order soldiers looked on. He smiled without humor as her face drained of color.

“Maybe you could scrub the shower cubical at our cabin?” he suggested aloud. He was so confident he’d win Rey realized, he’d flubbed the wager, found a substitute he had no real interest in that wasn’t too onerous for her, he hadn’t even asked what she would want.

“Why don’t we make it more interesting,” she smiled back sweetly. She returned the image he’d sent to her, only now it was Ren who was naked and tied down. She sat straddling his face while she ate from a bowl of the fruit that she’d enjoyed so much at their last meal. “Loser cleans everybody’s shower block.”

“Agreed.”

He offered her the honor of shooting first which she declined. She wanted to know what it was she’d have to beat, or at least get close to if she was to be competitive enough to salvage her dignity.

Ren drew his riffle and in one smooth action fired off at the distant target, it seemed that he had barely glanced in the general direction of the board. Next, Rey raised up her gun. She took a deep breath and looked along the barrel to the target, through the site. Finn’s words of advice went through her mind, she steadied herself and took the shot.

The others became aware of the contest after Ren had fired, mostly because it was so unusual for him to fire off a shot at all during practice. He typically just supervised everybody else, saying the bare minimum. So it was that all eyes were turned to see the results as the target boards were pulled up from the range by the ropes on which they were tethered.

The targets themselves were a human silhouette with concentric circles radiating out from the center. Both Ren and Rey’s bullets had pierced the target along the inner most circle, Rey’s towards the bottom of the arc, Ren’s towards the top.

“A draw,” Ren declared.

“Scared to shoot another round?” Rey taunted. She could feel his sense of competition rising up for the first time, knew that she was pulling a tiger by the tail, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Rose instantly put up every credit she owned or ever would on Rey to win. Finn agreed with Rose and also bet on Rey. Hux looked appraisingly at Ren, pausing to consider before he agreed to take their wager, backing Ren to win. Poe wasn’t sure who he backed, so in the end he just held Finn’s hand and waited tensely for the results like everybody else.

A new set of target boards were set up, a mile in the distance. Although Rey could see the white square board, the silhouette was just a dark blur, she couldn’t make out the circles at all. Both Rey and Ren agreed to take five shots at the target and average the distance from the bullseye. As she’d pushed him to shoot first earlier, she knew she would be expected to step up first this time around, so Rey stood in position and took aim. Now, instead of thinking about all the things that she had done on her previous shot, Rey’s mind turned to the little white ball dancing across the whirling wheel that she had battered about the previous evening. She took a breath, but she felt her heart beat slow, and then she felt something deeper, the flow of energy all around her, the force. There was no more thought, only action. She fired off her 5 rounds.

When she turned she saw Ren staring at her. “You’re so beautiful,” he declared before everybody. She just smiled back at him and stepped aside for him to take his position. This time Ren did look long and hard at the target, although Rey knew that he was really just gathering the force around him. She felt it rushing in and then tighten as he focused the energy and took his shots.

The tether ropes weren’t long enough for such a distant shoot, so they all walked the mile down to the boards to discover the outcome. The scatter pattern of holes across the two targets were so similar it wasn’t immediately obvious who had won, but after they measured out each mark from the very center, Rey was declared the winner. Her shots had averaged out an inch more accurate than Ren’s. She couldn’t wipe the smirk from her face as she arched an eyebrow at him. “I believe there are some shower cubicles that need scrubbing,” she teased, meanwhile she resent him the image she had conjured earlier, only now as well as being tied to the bed, he called her Mistress and begged her permission to cum. She heard him growl, or was it more a moan? She couldn’t be certain because Rose, Finn and Poe were cheering and clapping so loudly. They decided it was necessary to return immediately to The Castle for a celebratory round of drinks.

One round soon became three, it was obvious that they needed to take the celebrations back to their private rooms before they drew too much attention at the bar. Everybody piled into Ren’s rooms because Maz always gave him the best suite. Rey had shared the bed with him the previous night of course, but she did technically have her own much smaller room across the hall. Once they were behind closed doors the partying really began. To prove to Finn that he was physically sound and hale of body, Poe had vowed to do no less than 20 push ups with Rose resting on his back. This somehow degenerated into Poe just nailing Rose on the floor in front of everybody in an athletic tour d’force. Finn decided it was close enough and he wouldn’t fuss over Poe’s condition any more.

Hux had become sentimental on losing the wager and was singing songs ‘from the old country.’ Nobody was certain exactly which old country this was, or why it would have so many mournful dirges, but sing them all he did. The songs provided an unexpected contrast to the loud moans Rose was producing. Rey found herself sitting on Ren’s lap just enjoying the moment, he was nuzzling and sucking at her neck when there was an unexpected knock on the door. Finn opened the door to find L-429 on the other side. “Maz sent me up to offer you any assistance,” the droid informed them. They all cheered and ushered her into the mayhem.

“We need some music,” Rose declared after she’d finished screaming under Poe’s administrations and stood up from the floor.

“What do you think I’m doing here,” Hux demanded to know. There was a piano in the corner of the room and Rey had a brief moment of terror that Hux would start to accompany himself, but they were all spared this calamity when L (as they had started to call the droid) opened her mouth and produced not only words but a thumping backing track with a techno beat as well. Now there was no excuse not to dance, so Rose, Rey, Finn and L started to strut their stuff about the floor space. It made sense somehow that this would become a strip tease for the audience, so clothes started to fly through the air until the three humans at least were stark naked. L appeared to have more of a sense of decorum. Finn was gyrating on a low table now, riding an imaginary horse and telling Rey that if he hadn’t become a soldier, he would have quite liked to have been a gogo dancer.

Rey came to stand in front of Ren, her body glistening with sweat from the frolics on the impromptu dance floor. “I believe you owe me a debt,” she declared triumphantly. She gestured for him to stand and he leaped up with every intention of dragging her back to his bed, his cock already at half mast, but Rey had other ideas.

“No, I think we should dance for a while,” she declared. So that is what they did, he held her naked form close and swirled her about the room in the type of old fashioned waltz his mother had insisted he learn as a boy.

Eventually Ren was able to sweep her into the bedroom, kicking the door close behind him to shut the world out, and then he paid his debt in full, even sending L down for the bowl of fruit that had featured prominently in Rey’s vision. In truth, there was very little that was subservient in Ren's nature, despite his supine position beneath her, and Rey discovered herself to be a very permissive Mistress, but she had nothing to complain about. This was one tiger whose tail she would happily pull again.

By the time Rey woke the next day, the sun was already high in the sky and the bed was empty. She heard voices on the other side of the door, but her clothes weren’t on this side, so she pulled on one of Ren’s shirts that came down to her knees before stepping out. The others had gathered again in the lounge area, or maybe they hadn’t left, it was impossible to know, but now Maz was with them, sipping caf and discussing their plans from here. It was evident that Ren had asked the diminutive woman about information related to their mission, specifically if she was aware of any bunker in the area that matched Snoke’s vision.

“It could be the ruins near the Goazon Badlands,” Maz replied. “Not a lot of people around that area, still a radioactive hotspot. If you’re heading that way, you’ll need shields.”

Ren nodded, “We’ll need to get some for the girls.”

******************

When Rey and Rose walked down to the basement to pick up some shields, they were not at all surprised to discover that this level of The Castle was basically a market place for a host of goods that were difficult to find anywhere else. There was a whole section selling not only truck spare parts, but solar panel conversion kits. That was the kind of technology people killed over in Jakku. The weapons dealers were doing a good trade Rey noticed. Those modulated rounds that Ren had traded with Lando were selling here for an eye watering price. She heard the traders mutter about the Hutt cartel producing them out of an old factory near the Kelvin Ravine. The real star attraction however was the medical quarter.

Since the war, medical technology had floundered and gone backwards. Very few doctors had been trained formally in the last forty years. In the old days, the Empire had pursued certain specific technologies that were deemed of high value, like cloning and wound rehabilitation. The bacta that had saved Poe’s life was a wonder drug developed under the last emperor, and a lot of droid technology was taken directly from the sophisticated prostheses that were developed for use by war veterans. But because the research had been directed by committees with their own agendas from up on high, rather than responding to needs at ground level, glaring gaps in knowledge had also arisen.

For example woman had died in childbirth under the Empire at rates that hadn’t changed in centuries and birth control was a minefield, although infertility was much more of an issue since the war. Both Rey and Rose were lucky enough to access birth control implants from the working girls at The Outpost, although the truth was neither of them actually knew if they were fertile to begin with. Now, with the post war radiation levels causing cancer to surge among the population, there was still very little that could be done even in far off centers of wealth and influence. Here on The Strip, a box of iodine tablets was as good as it got. Rose took the opportunity to replenish their supplies, along with antibiotics, pain killers and some tubes of toothpaste. It was much better to prevent cavities than try to find a dentist.

Wearing a shield took some getting used to. Under normal circumstances they were only activated when required, like running into a gun fight, but because they would be using them to filter out radiation, they’d soon need to activate them continuously. The device itself was a small but unexpectedly heavy box the size of Rey’s hand. It was strapped to a harness around her waist and projected out the protective force field. When it was activated, sound was ever so slightly delayed, so that people’s words and their lips would become out of sync. It was disconcerting, but far better than the alternative of radiation poisoning.

Ren checked over her rig carefully before they left The Castle to ensure that she had everything set up properly. They were in a two vehicle convoy now, using the jeep, but trading in the van that Poe had arrived in for something more practical, an armored vehicle on half tracks. It was slow and ate through the fuel, but it could travel over almost any terrain and that would be useful where they were headed.

Rey couldn’t help but look back at The Castle as they drove away. It had been a time of rest and recuperation for all of them, but now they were headed once more into a dangerous reality with an objective she still didn’t understand. What could possibly be in the bunker that was worth this level of effort and risk?

Despite the foreboding that had settled on her, the journey now was mostly just long and dull. They couldn’t travel quickly with the half track, so Rey settled in to waiting out the long days on the road. It felt like a good time to get to know Ren better, but he was as tight lipped about his past as he was about their mission’s true objectives.

At first she tried to be subtle, bringing up the subject of childhood, hoping this would lead him to open up and talk about himself, but if anything he just seemed confused. Then she led the conversation by asking where he’d learned to shoot. He told her that his father had given him his first gun, but this too proved a topic on which he was not forthcoming. Eventually she just blurted out “Why did Lando call you Ben?”

“Because it was my name before I joined the First Order and he’s too old to let the past die,” Ren replied. “Ben Solo, that was me, a weak kid who discovered that the world doesn’t care about fairness or the truth. My uncle thought I was a petty self indulgent fool that would destroy everything he and my mother had created. He tried to kill me when I was younger, in a way he succeeded. Ben Solo died that night and Kylo Ren remained.”

He sounded so bitter, even though she was driving the jeep, she glanced over at his profile and felt her heart miss a beat. “Kylo Ren,” Rey said, forcing him to look up at her. “I know you, I feel the heart that beats within and I know the man you truly are. Your Uncle was the fool.” She let that sink in before she asked “Is that when you joined Snoke?”

“Not straight away, I lived as a bandit for a few years, but eventually I drifted East and yeah, joined up with The First Order. The idea of establishing order had more appeal after the lawlessness I’d seen.”

“Is that still how you feel?” Rey asked. She knew this was a sensitive conversation, questioning his loyalty to The First Order was something that had never come up between them, but Rey had increasingly wondered why a once in a generation talented leader as powerful as Ren had been sent off on what seemed at best a waste of time, truly a fool’s errand.

“It’s complicated,” was all he would reply.

They slipped back into silence.


End file.
